roleplayprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannah Hall
Hannah Hall (born December 15th, 1988) is a Lead Journalist at San Andreas Network. She is the daughter of millionaire George Rubenstein and Jocelyn Hall. She did her internship at and her residency at San Andreas Network. Where she is employed on a management level today. She is currently single and living an extravagant lifestyle from her father's house in Richman while he is out on business. Hall supports the of and . She identifies herself as an . History Personality She is intelligent, compassionate, has good people instincts, and a natural flair for journalism. Other than that, Hannah is also easily distracted and impulsive. Relationships Romantic Familial Friendships Professional Career Articles Sunday, November 3, 2013 - Los Santos: In the end of October an historical event transpired. Los Santos City Council and the Board of Police Commissioners introduced the first and youngest female Chief of Police to ever serve the Los Santos Police Department. On October 30, 2013, around 5 p.m., the Los Santos Police Department held an internal meeting. In conjunction with the Los Santos City Council and the Board of Police Commissioners. Who sworn in the new and promising police Captain Rachel Walker, 29, as the new Chief of Police for the Department. The now former interim Chief Waylon Becket, 40, with an extensive law enforcement and administrative background will return to Detroit City Police Department. The newly appointed police Chief has pledged to improve police services. By bringing awareness and resolve, to the on-going effort to combat and end the modern day human trafficking. The Chief also pledges to combat the gang and drug problem in the City of Los Santos. But makes no comment as to how. Chief Walker now oversees the third largest police department in the United States, managing 10,000 sworn officers and civilian employees, 3.8 million people, with an annual budget that exceeds one point one billion dollars. Walker was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, in 1984. She was educated locally and attended University of Las Vegas, where she graduated with a Master's Degree in Criminal Justice Administration. Chief Walker transitioned to the Los Santos Police Department in November, 2010, after serving six years and seven months with the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department. The new police chief says she's committed to reducing violence and making the Los Santos Police Department the best police agency in the US. Tuesday, October 29, 2013 - Los Santos: Earlier today patrol officers from the LSPD's Office of Operations, City Patrol Unit arrested 28-year-old Carlos Reyes, a resident of the Idlewood of Los Santos, for sexual assault. Reyes was an employee of a local 24/7. On October 29th, 2013, around 07:43 p.m., LSPD patrol officers were in the area of the Pershing Square's Mall when they responded to and observed a group of men and women involved in a physical altercation. One of the men, Carlos Reyes, 28, was accused of having stalked, threatened, groped and tried to kidnap a 24-year-old woman who wishes to remain anonymous. One of the men at the scene, Bradley Callaghan, 18, had according to the police report intercepted Reyes only a minute before the officers arrived. Which has been identified as one the major factors that led to the successful arrest. Callaghan was later cleared of all suspicion of crime. Wednesday, October 23, 2013 - Los Santos: Sergeant Linda Vasquez was mortally wounded after being ambushed by a group of men. Two members of the Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) was conducting an investigation on an altercation that occurred earlier in the Idlewood area. When they were ambushed by a group of around ten men. Police Sergeant Vasquez was mortally wounded in the ambush. Her partner was critically injured and is currently admitted into the intensive care unit at All Saints general Hospital. The perpetrators of the attack were injured or killed by other law enforcement officers. Although police believes one of the suspects escaped in the chaos. Vasquez is survived by her spouse and family. Funeral arrangements are pending.